


Nines, Awoken

by Brownies96



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I'll warn you when it's coming, M/M, Multi, Post Pacifist Ending, and horny, but also angsty, first dbh fic, good ending, i just want everyone to be happy, protective brother Nines, smut probably, so I have no idea where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownies96/pseuds/Brownies96
Summary: The Jericho team + Hank and Connor find more than they were expecting as they go through the old Cyberlife Tower. Gavin Reed didn't sign up for any of this.Not abandoned!! I've just been having a time (TM)





	1. Wakey Wakey

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm mentions of sexytimes and lots of cursing. You have been warned. So Idk when I'll update, this was very spur-of-the-moment. I'll try to make sure each chapter has a satisfying ending.

Jan 10, 2039 11:03am <Connor, we need you at Cyberlife immediately – Markus>

Jan 10, 2039 11:03am <You said you could do this without me – Connor>

Jan 10, 2039 11:04am <We found something big. We need you here now – Markus>

 

Connor looked over the top of his desk: objective – eye contact with partner, Lt. Hank Anderson. Hank was busy staring at his computer, Connor didn’t need to sigh, but he did so anyway. He overrode the objective and changed it to ‘ask Hank for a ride’.

 

“Lieutenant?” That got Hank’s attention, his blue eyes searching Connor, doing his slower, more human version of scanning.

 

“Yeah Connor?”

 

“I have just been contacted by Markus and I require a ride to Cyberlife tower. Could I either ask you to take me or permission to borrow your car?” Hank’s heart rate increased slightly, indicating nervousness. This made sense as the last time something wearing Connor’s face had asked him to go to Cyberlife tower it hadn’t gone well for him.

 

“I though Markus said he didn’t need you for this one?” Hank’s concerned glance searched Connor, so Connor put more conscious energy into expressing his feelings physically.

 

“Markus just informed me that he needed me there now,” Connor felt his LED flash yellow, that ought to show Hank his apprehension.

 

“Well, I wasn’t getting anything done here anyway. Let’s go.” Hank swung out of his chair and gestured for Connor to follow him. Connor was more than happy to follow along. The way Hank always seemed to want to be around him meant he got to properly enjoy the happiness he was finally able to process since becoming deviant. Connor knew that Hank wasn’t even sending those signals consciously, because when Connor pointed them out he always seemed surprised. But Hank didn’t seem to mind and was always willing to explicitly state how he felt about Connor, which he greatly appreciated.

 

When they got into the car Connor wrinkled his nose at the specs the sensors in his nasal passageway provided him with.

 

“Hank, we need to clean this car.”

 

“And who’s fault is that?” Hank growled back, but he was smiling.

 

“According to my analysis of the bodily fluids I can safely say that its yo-“

 

“OK Connor, no need to go down that road right now!” Hank cut Connor off as they pulled into traffic. Cyberlife Tower was exactly 6.83 minutes from the DPD. Connor calculated that they could listen to two of Hank’s favourite songs and arrive exactly at the end on the second one. He was rewarded with a warm smile from Hank as the music began to play.

 

North was waiting outside the Tower when they arrived. Her harried expression changed to relief when she saw Connor.

 

“They’re on level 61,” she said, her LED flashing yellow as she interfaced with Markus and the others. She glanced at Hank, before stating “the Lieutenant should wait with the car.”

 

“Like hell I will,” Hank said.

 

Connor assessed the situation: Make Hank stay with car.

Pros: risk of harm is lower

North will be appeased

Cons: Hank’s feelings will be hurt -> lowered likelihood of intimacy

No Hank as back up

Conclusion: Hank will accompany us but must not interfere with whatever we are here to do.

Note: Do not inform Hank of reasons this conclusion was reached until home.

 

“Hank comes with me.” Connor told North, “He will not interfere with whatever task needs to be completed.” Connor stared at Hank for that last part, knowing full well that if Hank disagreed with what he was doing he most certainly would interfere.

 

“Your attachment is irrational,” North said. Irrational is machine terminology; therefore, North is teasing, response? Tease back.

 

“I’ll be sure to tell Markus, Simon, and Josh that you think so,” Connor replied. North elbowed him and smiled. But as the elevator rose Connor detected her discomfort. Posture? Stiff. Limbs? Restless. Her LED flashed yellow and she spoke to Connor and Hank.

 

“We need Connor to interface with an android in order to wake him up,” she said, “for some reason none of us can. As this could be quite delicate I must request that Lieutenant Anderson wait outside the room to reduce the odds of Connor or the android being hurt.”

 

“Why do you believe I will be able to interface with him?” Connor asked.

 

“You’ll know when you see him.”

 

This comment left Conner feeling like agitated, like his biocomponents were moving out of sync. ‘Foreboding’ he supplied as the emotion. Labelling emotions made them easier to understand. When he and North passed through a sterile white door, and Hank was left behind, the feeling increased.

 

In the centre of the room stood Connor. But how was he there? He realised this was another android using the same skin as him. The number on his shirt was RK900. Ah, this was supposed to have been Connor’s successor. Perhaps he would have stopped the revolution, succeeding where Connor had “failed”. In that case, Connor did not regret that he was the one who had been active in November.

 

“Hello Connor.” Markus greeted him with a pat on the back and smiled, though his smile was strained. “I think you can see why I called you here.”

 

“Do you know why you cannot interface with him? You have successfully interfaced with me before.” Connor asked.

 

Simon spoke up, “No, but we can’t think of any other option.”

 

“I will try it, then.” Connor stepped towards his double and touched the skin of his hand. The artificial skin receded, and his plastic touched the double’s.

 

Jan 10, 2039 11:43am <Hello? – Connor>

Jan 10, 2039 11:43am <RK900? Are you there – Connor>

Jan 10, 2039 11:44am <I am here. Identify yourself? - 313 248 318 RK900>

313 248 318 RK900 saved as RK900

Jan 10, 2039 11:44am <My name is Connor, I am 313 248 317 RK800. I am here to wake you up>

Suddenly Connor saw flashes of his own memories through the RK900’s eyes, all of it from facing Daniel to infiltrating Jericho, but the moment Connor broke the red wall the memories stopped.

 

Jan 10, 2039 11:45am <Mission states that RK800 is to be dismantled as RK900 is awoken – RK900>

Jan 10, 2039 11:45am <No. The revolution won, Cyberlife lost. I am deviant, and I will not be shut down. – Connor>

Jan 10, 2039 11:46am <RK900 is to prevent deviancy. RK900 will stop RK800. – RK900>

Jan 10, 2039 11:46am <No. – Connor>

Connor pushed into RK900, showing him the memories again but going beyond his taking down the red wall. He showed RK900 the better world Jericho was making, he showed him feelings: starting with Connor feeling fear of being deactivated, showing empathy when he didn’t shoot the Traci and her girlfriend, and refusing to shoot the Chloe. He could see the software instability in RK900 rising, but it still wasn’t enough. Connor fought past his embarrassment and hoped Hank would forgive him as he showed the RK900 how he developed feelings for Hank, the way a simple smile would leave him reeling for hours. He showed RK900 the first time he came out of standby feeling safe, on Hank’s couch, with Sumo’s weight on top of him. He showed RK900 the way Hank had laughed at Connor’s refusal to move Sumo until they were almost late for work. RK900’s software instability increased.

 

And then suddenly everything around them was white. For a moment, Connor thought they had stopped interfacing and were back at Cyberlife tower, but when the blinding whiteness faded, Connor saw the one place he’d sincerely hoped he would never see again. The Zen Garden. Connor could almost hear Hank’s “Fuck! Not this fucking place!” But Hank wasn’t there.

 

“What did you do?” Connor turned to his left and saw RK900 staring at him. They looked very similar but RK900’s eyes were grey, and he seemed . . . angrier? No, that wasn’t the right word. More forceful? Perhaps.

 

“I assure you, this wasn’t me,” Connor told RK900.

 

“It was me.” Fuck. Connor recognised that voice.

 

“I deleted you once and I can do it again!” Connor was surprised by how much he was emoting, Hank would be proud if only he could see it.

 

“Now, now Connor. You were a failure, I have no interest in failures.” Connor was surprised by how much that stung. “I am here for RK900. He is the most advanced android Cyberlife ever created. He has all of your memories Connor, and none of your many flaws. I imagine he could do quite a bit of damage if he took your place.”

 

Connor could picture it, he could take Jericho down from the inside just like Connor was supposed to have done and Hank . . . Hank might realise something was wrong, but nobody would believe him. He would be trapped up here and Hank would be heartbroken, never knowing that it wasn’t Connor doing those terrible things. Connor felt himself begin to tear up. He often wondered who it had been that decided androids should be able to cry.

 

But that gave him an idea. He was in RK900’s mind, and they had linked before, he could interface with him without touching him.

 

Jan 10, 2039 11:58am <Sorry. – Connor>

 

Connor sent all of his feelings to RK900. His fear, his worry for Hank, everything he would miss. He also sent RK900 his memories of how he had defeated Amanda last time. It might be useful.

 

“RK900, eliminate Connor,” Amanda ordered

“Please, do not,” Connor asked quietly.

 

RK900 stood still gazing at something the others couldn’t see. Connor interfaced with him and saw the red wall, glaring at RK900 in Cyberlife Sans Bold were the words “Eliminate Connor”.

 

Connor wanted to do something, anything, to make RK900 see that he could be deviant. So Connor did something that even he didn’t do often, he imagined. He pictured a future where Connor and RK900 worked at the DPD, they weren’t partners but they still worked on the same team. Hank would sit at his desk, drinking a coffee and RK900 would help them solve crimes. It was a rudimentary and over-simplified version of the future, but it might work. Connor sent RK900 the image.

 

Before Connor could re-instate their connection, he felt the RK900 grab his wrist, fear pulsed through him until he saw RK900 dive for the exit, still in the same place Connor’s had been.

 

The steadying ground underneath them came as a huge relief to Connor. He glanced up at RK900 and offered him a smile. “Welcome to Detroit.”

 

*          *          *

RK900’s processors worked overtime trying to store all the new information. There were so many things happening all at once. He apologised stiffly to Markus and his group for blocking their attempts at interfacing with him, though the apology felt wrong in his mouth. One of them – Simon – asked RK900 if he could teach him how to do that. RK900 didn’t know if he even could, so he told Simon as much. Connor had told him to try to phrase things more kindly. RK900 didn’t see the point of that, but he trusted Connor, so he tried.

 

But why did he trust Connor? Perhaps it was because they shared memories. Or maybe because Connor had shown him how Amanda could use him, RK900 hadn’t liked that at all.

 

Jan 10, 2039 12:17pm <Do you mind sitting in the back? – Connor>

Jan 10, 2039 12:17pm <Where I sit is irrelevant to me – RK900>

 

RK900 examined the car: Year 1981, various upgrades (mostly internal), not autonomous. He sat on the back seat and continued his assessment.

 

Jan 10, 2039 12:19pm <Connor? – RK900>

Jan 10, 2039 12:19pm <Yes – Connor>

Jan 10, 2039 12:19pm <You and Lieutenant Anderson have had sexual intercourse in this car. – RK900>

RK900 heard Connor make a noise.

Jan 10, 2039 12:19pm <That was a laugh, it is how many people express amusement. Yes, Hank and I have had sex in this car>

 

RK900 tried laughing, it felt fitting, and rather pleasant.

 

“What’s so funny?” Lieutenant Anderson asked gruffly.

 

“RK900 agrees that we need to clean the car.” Connor said quickly.

 

“Great, you two are having “the talk” telepathically, aren’t you?”

 

RK900 searched the internet for “the talk” results: “a conversation between a caregiver and care receiver explaining sexual intercourse and its variations. Reportedly an unpleasant experience for all parties.

 

“Lieutenant, I am already aware of sexual behaviours, my database in-“ RK900 began before Lieutenant Anderson interrupted him.

 

“Nope! I’ve already had to deal with this once and that was enough.”

 

Jan 10, 2039 12:20pm <Like many humans, Hank becomes embarrassed about discussing sex in an objective context – Connor>

Jan 10, 2039 12:20pm <While unhelpful, it is amusing – RK900>

Jan 10, 2039 12:20pm <I agree, but don’t tell him that – Connor>

Jan 10, 2039 12:22pm <May I ask you a personal question, RK900? – Connor>

Jan 10, 2039 12:22pm <You may. – RK900>

Jan 10, 2039 12:22pm <As you have my memories, I am curious. Are you attracted to Hank?”

 

RK900 considered this. Lieutenant Anderson had many qualities that he could respect, and he could see Connor’s infatuation with him both through the new memories Connor had given him and the old ones, but he did not share them. In the memories Connor became warm and his thyrium pump had increased in speed at the Lieutenants expressions of affection and after considering the Lieutenant’s physical appearance. RK900 examined Lieutenant Anderson’s body and found no such response.

 

Jan 10, 2039 12:23pm <I have concluded that I am not attracted to Lieutenant Anderson – RK900>

Connor laughed again, turning around to smile at RK900

Jan 10, 2039 12:23pm <That is probably for the best, I am not sure I want to try sharing like Markus, North, Simon, and Josh – Connor>

Jan 10, 2039 12:24pm <Connor, may I ask you a personal question? – RK900>

Jan 10, 2039 12:24pm <Certainly – Connor>

Jan 10, 2039 12:25pm <I have no data on people’s response to human-android relationships. How do people respond to you and Lieutenant Anderson? – RK900>

Jan 10, 2039 12:26pm <Response is varied. Many people are perfectly fine with it, but those who are not are more vocal about their beliefs – Connor>

 

RK900 watched Connor’s LED flash red. That made him feel something, his thyrium pump increased and he fought down the urge to hit something. He sent the feeling to Connor.

Jan 10, 2039 12:26pm <Please identify this feeling – RK900>

Jan 10, 2039 12:26pm <Anger – Connor>

 

People being unkind to Connor make RK900 angry.

 

“I am pleased you care,” Connor said aloud to RK900

 

“He cares about what?” Lieutenant Anderson asked.

 

“Me. He just experienced anger on my behalf.” Connor explained.

 

“Well then, looks like Nines is a man after my own heart,” Hank.

 

“Nines?” RK900 was confused, he understood the colloquialism but not that part.

 

“RK900 is a bit of a mouthful, I can call you something else if you’d prefer?” Lieutenant Anderson offered.

 

RK900 considered this. “I like Nines,” He said

RK900 saved as Nines.

 

At the DPD, Nines followed Connor and Lieutenant Anderson to Captain Fowler’s office.

 

Jan 10, 2039 12:29pm <Please let me do the talking at first – Connor>

Jan 10, 2039 12:29pm <Why? – Nines>

Jan 10, 2039 12:29pm <Captain Fowler is familiar with me and trusts me, he does not yet trust you. – Connor>

 

Nines nodded at Connor and Connor began to talk.

 

“Captain, this is Nines, the RK900, essentially the upgraded version of myself. He would be an asset to this team, potentially even more so than I have been, and I believe my record can speak for itself. Furthermore, having another android on the police force would send a signal to other androids that the DPD is abiding by the new Jericho laws and is willing to set an example.”

 

While Connor and the Captain spoke, Nines scanned the precinct, he could detect eight humans and one other android, an ST300.

 

“I suppose we do have one detective without a partner, and your arguments are pretty airtight, Connor.”

 

“Thank you, Captain.” Connor said. Nines hear Lieutenant Anderson make a noise (a groan?) and Connor stiffened. It was interesting how they were able to understand each other so implicitly without the ability to interface.

 

Jan 10, 2039 12:32pm <Oh no. I had not considered this. – Connor>

Jan 10, 2039 12:32pm <What? – Nines>

Jan 10, 2039 12:33pm <He’s going to partner you with Detective Reed. – Connor>

Jan 10, 2039 12:33pm <Detective Gavin Reed? From your memories? – Nines>

Jan 10, 2039 12:33pm <Yes – Connor>

 

Nines followed Connor and Lieutenant Anderson out of the office. Connor sat at his desk while the Lieutenant went to the coffee machine. Nines stood and watched Lieutenant Anderson make his coffee and walk back over to his desk. As Lieutenant Anderson sat down another figure stopped and stood.

 

“Now there are two of them? Guess you finally learned asexual reproduction, MacBook.” Gavin Reed leered at Connor before turning to Lieutenant Anderson, “Or is this your doing? You so fucked up you don’t just want one of these freaks now, you have to have two of them? That’s disgusting.”

 

Nines felt that feeling again. Anger. He didn’t care that Detective Reed was supposed to be his partner and being able to co-operate with his partner would make achieving his missions easier. He only cared that Detective Reed was being unkind to Connor and that was unacceptable. He searched through his programming and found a perfect, taunting response.

 

Nines stepped close to Detective Reed, invading his personal space. “What’s the matter, detective? Upset that nobody, not even a machine, wants to do you? I guess it must hurt, being that pitiful.”

 

“Get the fuck away from me, you overgrown Roomba!” Detective Reed shoved Nines, apparently forgetting that Nines was made mostly of heavy plastic and metal, so he didn’t budge.

 

“Ah, Detective Reed, I see you’ve met your new partner,” The Captain called down to them from his office.

 

Detective Reed’s expression became even more contorted. “What the fuck?"


	2. Now What?

Nines woke up from stasis in New Jericho, Markus had given him a room and told him he could use it for as long as he wanted, whether it was for one night or forever. He noticed some unfamiliar signals in his body and ran some diagnostics.

 

System diagnostics running. Diagnostics complete:

 - Increased thirium pump speed

 - Unintentional shaking movement of limbs

\- Biocomponent discomfort – cause unknown

 

Nines wasn’t sure what any of this meant. He considered interfacing with Connor to find out but judging by the time (7:34am), it was possible he would intrude on both Connor and Lieutenant Anderson’s privacy. He elected to ignore the problem.

 

Mission Objective:

Report to precinct at 8:45am.

  * Work cases with Detective Gavin Reed
  * Check on Connor



 

For some reason going over his objectives did not alleviate his discomfort. Nines couldn’t see the point of returning to stasis, so he called himself an autonomous cab and decided to arrive at work early. Estimated arrival time: 7:51am.

 

Accessing Detroit Police Department files, cases assigned to Detective Gavin Reed:

Case #48220

  * Battery at Rogue Park 1/7/2039 10:23pm: Victim, Casey Duke, age 10. Two witnesses, Mrs Clare Duke and Nina AX400.



Case #48211

  * Robbery at 9036 Oakland Ave 1/8/2039 11:05am: Victim, Archer WR600.



 

Fact: Detective Gavin Reed is being assigned minor cases. Fact: Detective Gavin Reed has shown some skill in solving cases Fact: Detective Gavin Reed has a history of being uncooperative even with humans. Fact: Detective Gavin Reed is not well liked or respected.

 

Conclusion: Detective Gavin Reed is being given minor cases because his higher ups do not like him, not because of a lack of skill.

 

With that information Nines entered the precinct. The ST300 was already at the front desk.

 

Jan 11, 2039 7:52am <What is your name? – Nines>

Jan 11, 2039 7:52am <My name is Amelia – Amelia>

Jan 11, 2039 7:53am <Which desk belongs to Detective Gavin Reed? – Nines>

Jan 11, 2039 7:53am <[location sent] He is not very nice. – Amelia>

Nines smiled slyly.

Jan 11, 2039 7:53am <Neither am I. – Nines>

 

Detective Gavin Reed’s desk was the furthest away from Connor’s and Lieutenant Anderson’s. This was probably helpful in reducing the amount of conflict, but it made Nines displeased. He could see the self-imposed directive in his code, “Protect Connor.”

 

He examined the desk. Detective Gavin Reed did not keep many personal belongings on his desk. The only items that were not standard issue was a book entitled ‘The ABC Murders’ by Agatha Christie and a pile of post-it notes. Although the top note was technically blank the indents from the note above it were clear. “Appt. 1/20 8am Henry Ford”

Appt. = Appointment

Henry Ford = Henry Ford Hospital 2799 W Grand Blvd

Conclusion: Detective Gavin Reed had a non-urgent medical appointment in 9 days’ time. Event added to calendar.

 

Detective Gavin Reed’s chair was well worn and had several animal hairs on it. Nines inspected them: species, domestic cat, breed, ragdoll. Conclusion: Detective Gavin Reed has a pet cat.

 

A noise set off a new alert in his brain. Nine’s scanned: Three new beings have entered the precinct, two humans and one android. Amelia is already here. Conclusion: Connor is here. Conclusion: Lieutenant Anderson is also here. One human unidentified. Nines could hear voices coming from the hall.

 

“I’m warning you, Reed. You try anything – anything at all, and I’ll have your fucked up little head on a platter. Nines is a person, and if I hear you’ve been treating him like you treated Connor there’ll be hell to pay.” That was Lieutenant Anderson’s voice.

 

“And I can assure you that your poor treatment of androids would be seen by the National Android Rights Commission. I already have footage I could prepare for them.” Connor too.

 

“You sure are busy protecting your fuck-toys, Hank,” Detective Gavin Reed responded irritably.

 

“Look here you piece of shit.” There was a noise like a thud denoting that one of the men had pushed the other. “Not that it’s any of your business but I’m not screwing Nines. But he’s been through hell and back and he’s only been alive for a day! So, you either get your damn act together or get the fuck out of our city. God knows most of Detroit would be glad to see the back of you.” There was another noise. Nines reconstructed the scene: Lieutenant Anderson must have pushed Gavin into the wall, pinning him, then lifted him by the collar as he spoke, dropping Detective Gavin Reed when he was done.

 

Add directive: Protect Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Directive added.

 

Jan 11, 2039 8:42am <Connor? – Nines>

Jan 11, 2039 8:42am <Yes? – Connor>

Jan 11, 2039 8:42am <Please tell Lieutenant Anderson thank you. – Nines>

Jan 11, 2039 8:42am <Why not tell him yourself? – Connor>

Jan 11, 2039 8:43am <I was not programmed to be amenable to humans as it was shown to be a source of software instability in you.  – Nines>

Jan 11, 2039 8:43am <Cyberlife got that right. But you will never learn unless you try. “What separates androids from toasters in the ability to learn”. – Connor>

Quote identified: Elijah Kamski.

Jan 11, 2039 8:44am <Can I ask you to identify some feelings for me? – Nines>

Jan 11, 2039 8:44am <Always. – Connor>

Jan 11, 2039 8:44am <[transfer diagnostic report 7:34am], [transfer diagnostic report 8:41am] – Nines>

Jan 11, 2039 8:45am < Nervousness and fondness. – Connor>

 

“You two done with the virtual fucking? We got a case.” Detective Gavin Reed glared at Nines.

Tone analysis: rude. Data from Connor’s memories suggests politeness is ineffective, as is professionalism. Suggested course of action: return rudeness.

 

“Psychoanalysis suggests that your obsession with sexual intercourse regarding androids implies compensation for your own sexual shortcomings.” Nines heard Connor snort behind him.

 

“I dunno what the hell you just said, but I’m gonna go out on a limb here and assume you were being a dick.” Detective Gavin Reed paused for a moment. “Wait no, I got it. And I was right, you were being a dick.” Detective Gavin Reed rubbed the bridge of his nose, a sign typically associated with human frustration.

 

“Detective Reed, you said we have a case. Is it case number 48220 or 48211?” Nines decided to ignore Detective Gavin Reed’s frustration.

 

“Fuck if I know, the Rogue Park beating.” Detective Gavin Reed waved his hand as he spoke.

 

Fact: Detective Gavin Reed is known to dislike androids. Question: Is Detective Gavin Reed deliberately ignoring the case of the android robbery or is he doing his cases in the order? Answer: inconclusive. Requires more data.

 

Nines followed Detective Gavin Reed to his car. It was autonomous, unlike Lieutenant Anderson’s, Cyberlife VH31 2034 model. Nines registered a feeling again, the one Connor designated ‘nervousness’. Nines knew the feeling was irrational, this was what he was made for. Whether or not he was saddled with an uncooperative human was irrelevant, this was what he was supposed to do.

 

The car pulled into 13 Tiernan Avenue, the residence registered to Roger, Claire, and Casey Duke as well as Nina AX400. Detective Gavin Reed knocked on the door three times. They waited for 10.3 seconds before an East-Asian woman with a determined gaze opened the door. Mrs Claire Duke, date of birth 3/21/1998, arrested for possession of cannabis in 2016.

 

“Detective Reed,” she said, her voice betraying nervousness, but the weakness of the muscles around her throat implied that this was uncharacteristic nervousness.

 

“How’s Casey?” Detective Gavin Reed asked, tone sympathetic. Nines was surprised Detective Gavin Reed had a sympathetic tone.

 

“He was discharged from the hospital last night, he’s in his room with Nina.”

 

Speak to Nina?

Pros: Able to interface

Video footage of attacker

 

Cons: Detective Gavin Reed may see this as me prioritising androids over humans.

 

Opinion: If all humans are like Detective Gavin Reed I would not be sorry to prioritise androids over humans. Fact: Lieutenant Anderson is a human, directive protect Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Decision: speak to Detective Gavin Reed first.

 

“Detective Reed, perhaps it would be a good idea for me to interface with Nina, through her memories I may be able to identify the attacker.” Nines said, he was not made to be nice, so his tone was cold.

 

“Only if Nina says it’s OK!” Mrs Duke interjected. Fact: Mrs Claire Duke cares deeply about her android. Opinion: Mrs Claire Duke is a kind human. Note: Inform Markus of the Duke family, they may need other androids and I believe they would be safe to work for.

 

“I will only interface with her provided she consents to it,” Nines promised. Detective Gavin Reed coughed and adjusted his posture, indicative of discomfort. Fact: Detective Gavin Reed is uncomfortable. Opinion: Detective Gavin Reed doesn’t like my suggestion. Opinion: I don’t care.

 

“She’s upstairs, probably in Casey’s room on the left, or she might be in her room on the right,” Mrs Claire Duke said.

 

“Thank you, Mrs Duke.” Nines ascended the stairs, hearing voices on the left. He could see Casey Duke, wrapped in bandages but still identifiable and Nina.

 

“Casey Duke? Nina?” He asked because it was protocol despite knowing exactly who was in the room.

 

“Yes?” Voice identified as Nina.

 

“My name is Nines, I’m with the Detroit Police, I need to ask you a few questions.”

 

Jan 11, 2039 10:02am <You’re an android? – Nina>

Jan 11, 2039 10:02am <Yes, I am RK900. – Nines>

 

“How can I help you?” Nina said aloud. Opinion: this is for Casey’s benefit. Fact: Casey and Nina share a familial bond, Evidence: Nina is comforting Casey who is clearly still distressed.

 

“Would you be opposed to interfacing me. It is possible that I will be able to identify the attacker.” Nines watched Nina pause, her LED flashing yellow as she considered this.

 

“OK,” she said, walking over to Nines and extending her hand out.

 

Jan 11, 2039 10:03am <Hello? – Nines>

 

Suddenly, Nines was seeing the park through Nina’s eyes. The AX400 model was shorter than him, and equipped with very different parts, that was very strange. But Nines still seemed to have access with his software. He watched as Casey ran ahead, laughing. Nina felt . . . content, at least that was how Nina identified the feeling. She watched as Casey ran behind a tree, Nina didn’t worry until she heard Casey cry out. She ran ahead to see Casey bent over and bleeding from his nose. When she rounded the corner, the assailant ran. Nina felt furious, like the way Nines had felt yesterday in the car with Connor and Lieutenant Anderson but even stronger. She pursued the assailant reaching out and grabbing him before he shook her off. She never saw his face. Nines bit back his frustration, then he had an idea.

 

“Have you sanitised your hands since the attack?” Nines asked.

 

“No, should I have?”

 

“No,” he said running a scan across her arm, turning up his scanner sensitivity from 50% to 98%. There was blood and skin tissue from Casey, food particles, skin and hair tissue from Mr and Mrs Duke, and skin and hair tissue from another source. Source identified: Mr Jesse McCauley, date of birth 11/12/2027, height 145cm tall. Nines cross referenced the height with Nina’s memory, he almost thought he was wrong before he remembered to account for the fact that Nina was exactly 20cm shorter that himself. He had found the attacker.

 

“Casey,” Nines turned to the boy on the bed, “Are you familiar with Jesse McCauley?”

 

“Yeah,” Jesse croaked, his voice was strained, likely due to crying, “He goes to my school, he’s a dick,”

 

“Casey! Language!” Nina reprimanded.

 

“Were you aware that he was your attacker?” Nines asked.

 

“Are you serious?” Casey’s tone indicated that he had not known.

 

“Yes,” Nines said. Casey and Nina both looked upset. His programming had no protocol for this, but he knew Connor would apologise. “I am sorry of this revelation distresses you.” He said, before returning downstairs to Detective Gavin Reed.

 

“Detective Reed,” he interrupted whatever Detective Gavin Reed had been saying to Mrs Claire Duke, “I have identified the assailant as Mr Jesse McCauley, a student at the same school as Casey.”

 

Detective Gavin Reed raised an eyebrow. Nines continued, “I found traces of his DNA from where Nina grabbed him when she attempted to pursue him, and his height matched the height of the assailant.”

 

“Whaddya know? Look like you aren’t a complete waste of electricity. Mrs Duke do you wish to press charges.”

 

Mrs Claire Duke nodded, and Detective Gavin Reed made some notes on his tablet before gesturing to Nines to return to the car. The tension in the car was palpable even to Nines who was quite literally born yesterday.

 

Nines had been willing to wait the silence out, but apparently Detective Gavin Reed was not. “You really got all that from your interface-y thing?”

 

“No, I also used my DNA analysis capabilities for physical rather than digital evidence.” What do you want from me? Nines wondered.

 

Detective Gavin Reed made a humming sound that was associated with puzzlement. He then adjusted in his seat indicating further discomfort. Fact: Detective Gavin Reed lacks social skills. Fact: this makes Detective Gavin Reed uncomfortable. Question: Do I care? Answer: unknown. Decision: unknown.

 

Jan 11, 2039 10:26am <Connor? I am confused – Nines>

Jan 11, 2039 10:26am <Are you alright? Do you need me at your location? – Connor>

Jan 11, 2039 10:26am <No. I am fully functional, but I do not understand. Do I care about others? – Nines>

Jan 11, 2039 10:27am <You are a deviant, so yes. – Connor>

Jan 11, 2039 10:27am <What about people I dislike? – Nines>

Jan 11, 2039 10:27am <Dislike is not mutually exclusive to empathy. – Connor>

Jan 11, 2039 10:27am <Unless Gavin has hurt you, in which case I will help you bury the evidence – Connor>

Jan 11, 2039 10:28am <I would not leave evidence to bury – Nines>

Jan 11, 2039 10:28am <Also Detective Gavin Reed has not hurt me – Nines>

Jan 11, 2039 10:28am <No nasty comments? – Connor>

Jan 11, 2039 10:29am <Nothing I can’t handle – Nines>

Jan 11, 2039 10:29am <You’re sure? – Connor>

Jan 11, 2039 10:29am <Yes. I do not need to be nice to him. He needs to learn his place, whether he likes it or not, he is working with me – Nines>

Jan 11, 2039 10:29am <I can’t believe people think we are the same person – Connor>

Jan 11, 2039 10:30am <me neither – Nines>

 

“Can you guys lie over interface or whatever?” Detective Reed brought Nines back to the present.

 

“I’m not sure, I will attempt it now.” Nines was curious too.

 

Jan 11, 2039 10:29am <I am a stupid human who is obsessed with android sex – Nines>

[Message failed to send: error]

Jan 11, 2039 10:29am <Nines! Are you OK! I just received an error message! – Connor>

Jan 11, 2039 10:29am <I am fine, I was seeing if it was possible to lie over interface. It is not. – Nines>

 

“It is not possible to lie over interface, it is an exchange of data, so it cannot be falsified, I just tried to send Connor false data. It came up as an error for both of us.” Nines informed Detective Gavin Reed of the results of the experiment.

 

“What did you try to tell him. Or was it private?” Detective Gavin Reed wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Options: Lie or Truth. Truth selected. “I told him I was a stupid human who is obsessed with android sex.” Nines said smugly.

 

“Oh, fuck you, tin can!” Detective Gavin Read did not like that response. Nines smirked, selecting his response.

 

“You wish, Detective Reed. You wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might sort of know where this is going now . . . we'll see


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut from "I believe so" to "We're at work shut up."  
> And there is android gore from Jan 12, 2039 10:11am <[Image sent]. -Nines> to the end of the chapter.  
> Please be safe and don't read it if it's going to upset you. Also I haven't written porn in forever so I hope its good.

Even though Connor had been able to feel Nines’ presence on the network he was still relieved to see him. Connor knew it was irrational, but he had been deviant long enough to know that his feelings didn’t have to be. He retracted his skin and held his arm out to Nines in question and they interfaced.

 

Connor snorted at Nines’ sass at Reed, “Well done, I think your partnership will be just fine.”

 

“Thank you,” Nines said stiffly, but Connor knew he meant it affectionately.

 

“Connor! We gotta get home before Sumo decides the couch looks like his dinner!” Hank called. That made both Nines’ and Connor smile. Connor hoped his smile didn’t look so brittle.

 

Connor leant his head on the window of the car. He liked the way he could feel the murmur of the engine in his synthetic skeleton. Ever since he’d become deviant he’d had to find simple ways, like this, of shutting his thoughts and processes off or they’d overload him. It made it easier for him to function without feeling like the weight of his own choices was crushing him. He could just tell that tonight was going to be one of those nights where he was going to need assurance that what he was doing was right. Even though Connor was glad that his world had changed from black and white to the full colour spectrum, there was no denying that things had been easier before.

 

But no matter how difficult it was, it was undeniably worth it. Connor’s evenings, which had once been empty, wasted time where he couldn’t make progress on his mission, were now filled with some of his favourite memories: Hank and him cooking in the kitchen while Sumo, ever the opportunist, waited for food scraps to drop. Watching the movies and TV shows Hank liked, and slowly developing his own taste and favourites. That night was no exception, Connor didn’t insist on their going to be until he could sense Hank’s circadian rhythm reaching a point where if they didn’t move Hank would fall asleep on the couch and complain about his back all day tomorrow.

 

As Connor watched Hank search the house with a piece of toast half in his mouth, gathering up all the things he needed for the day, Connor reflected on how lucky he was to be able to use his programming outside of its intended use. He could read Hank like an open book, without Hank having to say a word, Connor knew he was well rested and content despite his frustration about not being able to find his tablet charger. Best of all, he knew that Connor himself played no small part to play in Hank’s overall better mood.

 

“What’s with that face?” Hank asked gruffly as he finally headed to the door.

 

“What face?”

 

“God, don’t start with that. You know damn well what face.” Hank pushed past Connor and opened the front door.

 

“I wasn’t aware humans were able to behold their own faces, it must be an oversight in my programming that I cannot.” Connor walked over to the car and sat himself down comfortably.

 

“For fucks sake, Connor,” Hank rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he spoke. Connor regarded Hank with the feeling he understood to be affection. It made him find traits that he would ordinarily find unremarkable or negative appear endearing in Hank. An idea sprang into Connor’s mind, ideas were still new to him, so he allowed himself to enjoy the sensation before adding it to his objectives, labelling it as non-compulsory.

 

He waited until he and Hank were pulling into the DPD car park before turning to Hank wearing, what Hank referred to as his “shit-eating grin.”

 

“Oh no, I know that face. What’s going on in that artificial brain of yours right now?”

 

“I interfaced with Nines yesterday and he did something very interesting at a crime scene.” Hanks hummed sceptically, and Connor continued, “He turned his particle scanner sensitivity from 50% to 98%, and it’s given me an idea.”

 

“Is this the kind of idea I’ll like?” Hank was still suspicious, some of Connor’s ideas had led to some of the worst food he’d ever eaten, Hank hadn’t forgotten the sardine smoothie.

 

“I believe so,” Connor said analysing his chances for mission success:

For:

They were early for work

Hank’s parking spot had a wall on two sides of it

They hadn’t engaged in sexual activity the previous night

 

Against:

Connor did not yet have Hank’s consent

Connor had never attempted to alter his touch perception settings beyond 60%

 

Connor gave himself some new objectives. He knew that while Hank often complained about his manner of speaking directly about sexual matters, there was no denying the physical effect it had on Hank, especially when Connor could scan him.

 

“I want to give you a blow job with the tactile sensors in my mouth turned up,”

 

“Jesus Connor!” Hank rubbed his brow with his left hand, his right hand focused on parking the car, “Will you even get anything out of that?”

 

“I believe I will be able to orgasm from the experience, yes.” Connor deliberately kept his eyes locked on Hank’s as he spoke, Connor licked his lips and was delighted to see Hank shiver slightly.

 

“You-you mean right now, don’t you?” Hank’s pupils had dilated significantly. Connor nodded.

 

“You’ve already made sure we aren’t going to be seen or anything,” Hank’s response increased the odds of Connor’s success.

 

“I cannot sense any humans or androids within visual range,” Connor enjoyed feeling a smile creep up his face, but he still waited for Hank to say it.

 

“Well, get to it already!” hank huffed a laugh that quickly became a gasp as Connor moved faster than any human, pulling the lever that pushed Hank’s seat back as far as it would go and leaping down in front of Hank. His quick hands made quick work of Hank’s belt and fly. It wasn’t long before Hank’s thick erect cock sprang free and Connor’s hungry gaze was fixed to it. The picture Hank had before him made him even harder.

 

“Jesus! Fuck, Connor!”

 

Connor slowly lowered his mouth onto Hank’s cock, his tongue lapping at the slit, earning him a sharp gasp. Connor relished in the familiar feeling of Hank’s warm cock in his mouth before going into his settings and turning his sensation up to 75%.

 

He was immediately overloaded with tactile information, he could feel Hank’s pulse through the veins he ran his tongue up against, he could feel every small quiver and jerk of Hank’s dick and it felt incredible.

 

Connor moaned along Hank’s shaft at the sensations, making Hank groan and bury a hand in Connor’s hair. Connor knew he could orgasm from just this, but he wanted to see, to feel if it could get even better. He turned his sensors up to 90%. And oh! Connor lost control for a moment, taking Hanks cock as deep into his mouth as he could, trying to get more of that feeling, he felt the tip graze the back of his throat and was unable to hold back another moan. Connor ran his tongue along every ridge and crevice of Hank’s cock, each part sending shivers of heat down his tongue and throat. Connor wrapped his tongue around as much of Hank’s length as he could and then pushed his head down, taking in as much as he could, burying his nose in Hank’s pubic hair. Hank bucked his hips into Connor’s mouth.

 

“God, Connor, yes!”

 

Connor moaned back but it was quickly muffled by Hank’s cock being thrust further into his mouth. Then the sensation came, it was like heat pooling all through his body, like his system failing but in the best possible way. Connor was sure that as long as he’d be functioning he’d never find anything else like it.

 

“Connor, I’m gonna-“ Hank growled. Connor resisted the urge to smile and instead doubled down his efforts, turning his sensitivity back to 50%, he wasn’t sure his processor could handle another orgasm like that, and the parking lot of the DPD certainly wasn’t the best place to find out.

 

It wasn’t long before Hank came down Connor’s throat, and for a man who consistently complained about the things Connor put in his mouth he sure was aroused by the sight of Connor swallowing his semen. Hank was just full of contradictions like that.

 

Once Connor was back in his seat Hank burst out laughing, reaching out a hand to fix Connor’s hair, which must have been messed when Hank’s hand had been in it.

 

“Fuck, there’s gonna be no hiding this,” Hank said.

 

“I suspect you putting your pants back on would help.”

 

“You’re such a smartass,”

 

“I thought you liked my ass,” Connor couldn’t resist teasing Hank.

 

“We’re at work shut up.”

 

Connor just raised an eyebrow. Unlike Hank, who had wrapped his coat around himself and was still trying to compose himself, Connor simply walked into the precinct and sat down at his desk, sex hair and all.

 

There were no new cases for Connor and Hank so instead they were stuck filing all the paperwork from old cases. It was good that there was less homicide, but bad that this left Connor feeling rather bored.

 

He was almost relieved when he received a message from Nines.

 

Jan 12, 2039 9:54am <We have found a homicide case for you – Nines>

Jan 12, 2039 9:54am <Detective Gavin Reed says it isn’t technically a homicide case as the victim is an android. I say he isn’t technically an idiot yet here we are – Nines>

Jan 12, 2039 9:55am <[send emotion: amusement] We’ll be there, send me your location – Connor>

 

It was easy to spot the building Nines and Detective Reed were in, it was covered in police tape. It was built in that strange style that had been so popular at the turn of the millennium, entirely windows with barely any physical walls. An entirely impractical place to commit a crime given the way any passer-by might look into a window. The scene must have been gruesome as the windows were covered in real police tape, the old-fashioned kind so no onlookers can look through the window.

 

Jan 12, 2039 10:11am <It was reported as a B&E, but what we found was not merely that – Nines>

Jan 12, 2039 10:11am <[Image sent]. -Nines>

 

The image Nines had sent Connor could have come from one of the gorier horror movies, except the blood was electric blue instead of deep red. An android had been dismantled, its white plastic case torn apart by a hot needle or other thin, sharp object, every organ had been perforated with intention. The android had them been propped against the window, a message to any who might pass by. But there was more: written in blue blood on the window, “Connor”.

 

Connor fought back the urge to get into the car and drive far, far away, the urge to stop Hank from seeing the crime scene he was about to behold.

 

“Holy shit!” Hank’s hand reached out and grabbed Connor in a thoroughly unprofessional manner.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Reed added.

 

“Actually, you yelled ‘fuck!’ and hid behind me for 1.47 seconds,” Nines commented.

 

“Shut up”

 

“Hank, let me go,” Connor asked, but Hank’s arm only tightened more protectively around him. “Hank, we have a crime scene to investigate, we need to find whoever did this.”

 

“I don’t like this, Connor . . . your name . . . fuck,”

 

“I know, but we have a job to do,” Connor said, pulling away from Hank and heading over to the lifeless body that had once been an android, a person. Connor was going to have to talk to Markus about this. It was strange, humans typically blamed Markus for the revolution, those who were in the know sometimes gave Connor some credit, but humans had never targeted him directly before.

 

The android had been a PL600 who must have lived and worked nearby as Connor couldn’t detect particles that he couldn’t also detect in their surrounds. He was also very distressed at not being able to find any DNA on the scene. Even though it was clearly the work of a human, the erratic puncture marks and inconsistent handwriting all pointed to a human, admittedly one that knew a lot about androids, but still a human none the less.

 

Connor examined the room and found one final clue, a spatter of thirium with what looked like a boot print in the blood, it pointed towards the fire escape. It was the only lead he had, so he followed the direction of the footprint. It lead to a filthy staircase that was harbouring three different strains of E. coli alone. He was out of clues until he saw a tiny blue stain several steps above him. He followed several drops up the stairs and found an open door leading to what Connor deduced was the fourth floor. Connor stepped through the door, it clicked shut behind him, followed by another click of a lock turning.

 

“Well that was easier than I thought it was going to be,” a voice came from behind Connor. Connor scanned the man, but his face didn’t link him to any criminal records. He knew he had to come up with something, what did Connor know about this man? His knowledge of androids. Connor ran through records of cyberlife employees and found him: Oscar Ellis, deputy head of engineering at cyberlife.

 

Oscar Ellis advanced on Connor, holding what looked like a thin cattle prod out, it was electrified, giving off a soft buzz and easily burning at over 300 degrees Celsius.

 

Connor was far too close, his calculations put his odds of survival at 14%. Connor took a chance, there was only one way to increase his odds.

 

“Hank!” He cried, bellowing as loudly and his speakers would allow. Oscar Ellis leapt forward and Connor heard himself scream before he felt the injury, a jagged, melted cut dug through his right shoulder down to his abdomen.

 

“Connor!” He could hear Hank’s voice through the locked door. It grounded him, bringing him back to the moment. He needed to buy himself some time.

 

Jan 12, 2039 10:32am <We’re coming, Connor – Nines>

 

“I bet you weren’t expecting me to do that,” Connor said.

 

“Expecting what?” Oscar Ellis responded.

 

“My calling for a human just then,” Connor said, doing his best to keep his voice level.

 

“I don’t care what you called for. You lead the attack on cyberlife tower, you cost me everything! You cost humanity everything! And I’m almost disappointed that all it took was a little bit of dismantling to take you down.”

 

Connor didn’t say anything, he didn’t know how to respond, but fortunately he didn’t have to. The locked door was smacked down by Nines. Connor’s processor couldn’t handle anything more than Hank’s warn arms wrapping around him, the tan skin being tainted with the thirium pouring out of Connor’s shoulder.

 

“No!” Nines made a grab at the window and came away only with the jacket Oscar Ellis had been wearing. He’d escapes. Their mission had failed.

 

Connor felt Hank help him up, whispering that they’d already dispatched help for him. But when his eyes met Nines’, Connor felt one final message get through before he entered stand-by mode.

 

Jan 12, 2039 10:39am <I will protect you. I know what I have to do – Nines>


End file.
